This invention relates to a toothbrush having a self-contained supply of teeth cleaning fluid. The handle of the toothbrush is constructed as an elongated flexible walled liquid container. An elongated bristle holder means extends longitudinally from the liquid container. A liquid passage means extends from the container within the bristle holder means to supply liquid to a multiplicity of small flow openings located between spaced clusters of bristles. When a manual squeezing force is exerted on the flexible walled container liquid is forced out of the multiple flow openings into the vacant spaces between the bristle clusters.
It is contemplated that there will be a relatively large number of liquid flow openings in the bristle area, e.g. thirty or more flow openings. Substantially all of the bristle clusters will be subjected to a liquid wetting action, such that the bristles will have an optimum teeth cleaning action.
The broad concept of a toothbrush equipped with a self-contained supply of teeth cleaning fluid is already known. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents disclosing the broad concept: U.S. Pat. No. 818,000 to C. Stevenson; U.S. Pat. No. 973,865 to J. Hitz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,831 to A. Wallace; U.S. Pat. No. 1,780.066 to T. Christian; U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,758 to C. French; U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,042 to L. Burgin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,888 to Buelow et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,635 to K. Kim.
Most of the patented devices appear to use paste-type cleaning fluids, not liquid cleaning fluids. Most of the patented devices have a single paste discharge opening communicating with the bristles. The present invention contemplates a device having a large multiplicity of flow openings for discharging liquid cleaner material into the bristle space. The liquid can be conventional mouthwash or a special liquid formulation designed for teeth cleaning purposes.
The toothbrush can be used without water, such that persons are enabled to clean their teeth at times and places when/where there is no water available, e.g. in a car or at a campsite.